The Elite
by university of happiness
Summary: "In Westchester, New York, knowledge of scandals are like drugs to people. People crave the knowledge of the latest sex-scandal, the latest breakup, the latest anything. In Westchester, no secret is truly kept secret. You come to Westchester, and instantly your life is broadcasted to the people. Everyone knows your past, everyone knows your family history, everyone knows you."


**disclaimer] **characters are not owned by me, for they are property of Lisi Harrison. copyright infringement is _not _intended.  
**an] **I hope you all enjoy this new story. I have many ideas on how I want this story to unfold/work out. by the way, i'm not using brands in this story. i'm just describing outfits, okay? (:  
**pairing] **claire/derrick, massie/josh, hinted alicia/josh, hinted cam/claire, hinted massie/derrick  
**note] **other characters are involved, however the main characters are the ones listed above.

* * *

**full summary] **"In Westchester, New York, knowledge of scandals are like drugs to people. People crave the knowledge of the latest sex-scandal, the latest breakup, the latest _anything_. In Westchester, no secret is truly kept secret. You come to Westchester, and _instantly_ your life is broadcasted to the people. Everyone knows your past, everyone knows your family history, everyone knows _you_. Welcome to the city of scandal, gossip, and lies. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

**The Elite  
Chapter One - Return of the Devil**

**""**

Massie Ariana Block smirks deviously as she closes her compact mirror. She knows she looks stunning, but today is a special event: the famous Block Luncheon. Now, luncheons to any ordinary person is just a gathering for people who haven't seen each other in the longest of times. To the Elite of Westchester, however, luncheons are a time where gossip is discussed, scandals are talked about, and lies are created. To Massie Block especially, the luncheons are times for her to catch up on what she missed out on during her trip to the Hamptons.

"Massie, the girls are here!" Kendra Block chimes, just as Massie is exiting her room.

"Thanks for telling me, Mom." Massie rolls her shoulders and walks down the grand marble staircase, her signature model-stare on her face.

When Massie emerges into the front entryway, her girls are standing in all their glory. Massie smirks. She could not have picked more model-like girls then this.

"Mass!" Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory chorus.

Massie raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Missed me?"

The four girls embrace all at once. Massie, realizing how young and foolish they must seem, breaks away. "Girls, let's continue this conversation in the back hallway. We wouldn't want to disrupt the parents and incoming guests, now would we?"

Massie turns around and leads the Pretty Committee to the hallway just outside of the Blocks' indoor pool. When Massie is sure no on is in earshot, she begins to speak.

"Alicia, do you have any gossip for us?" Massie asks, closing in the circle for extra precautions.

Alicia nods. "Rumor has it that there is going to be a new girl arriving tomorrow at Briarwood Octavian Country Day tomorrow."

"Wait, high school or middle school?" Dylan asks. The Pretty Committee is the reigning junior clique at BOCD High. Anything in the middle school won't bother them one bit. But if it's a new girl in high school...

"High school," Alicia deadpans.

"Well, is she a threat or not?" Massie asks, impatient with the constant drawn-on silence.

"My sources tell me that she is indeed a threat," Alicia replies. "She is apparently Elite-material, and my sources tell me she has enough cash for at least _three new generations _of her family."

Massie swallows the lump beginning to form in her throat. No family has ever had _that _much money in Westchester. The family with the most money in Westchester would have to be Alicia's, considering her mom is a retired model and her father is a high-class lawyer. But even the Riveras don't have that much money to pay of at least three new generations. If this new girl truly has that much money, her status will increase majorly before she even sets foot in BOCD High.

"Mass, what are we going to do about this new girl?" Kristen pipes up. "I mean, we _obviously _can't let her into the Pretty Committee. If what Alicia says is true, us letting her into the Pretty Committee is giving her ultimate access to the good life of Westchester. She would have access to the hottest parties, the hottest boys, and she would definitely be the most popular junior by the end of the year."

Massie inwardly groans. Out loud she says, "Kris, I understand all of that; no need for you to elaborate on it." Ignoring Kristen's facial downfall, Massie continues on. "We are going to take this girl down. It's one girl, correct? And it's after winter break. No single person can become the most popular junior is less then a full school year. For that to happen she would have had to been here before."

Dylan takes a deep breath. "So what you're saying is we have to ruin her? Find dirt on her?"

Massie smirks deviously. "Of course. That's what the Pretty Committee does. She's a threat to our status, and I won't let that stand. I was hoping for a clean junior year, but obviously we aren't going to get that. Girls, tomorrow we return to school with a new mindset. This girl is the prey to our predator. Am I clear?"

The members of the Pretty Committee nod. "Great, now let's go back to the luncheon. By the way, _ah-mazing _outfits."

**""**

"Massie, I am not allowing the girls to sleep over," Kendra says firmly.

It's six thirty-five, and the luncheon has long since dispersed. Currently, Massie and Kendra are having a mini face-off in the massive kitchen about whether or not Massie can have a sleepover.

"But Mom," Massie whines. "We need to discuss the first day back tomorrow, and I need to make sure my girls are on top of things!"

"Massie, those girls are Elite for a reason. They're _made _to be on tops of things. I'm sure they know what they're doing. You just need to have a little faith in them," Kendra counters.

Massie scoffs. "Mom, one time I picked up Alicia and she was wearing open-toed heels."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was the middle of _winter_!" Massie snaps. "Another time Dylan wore all black with white sandal. Major _ew_! And once, Kristen showed up in sweatpants and Puma sneakers. Sure, it was designer, but even designer sweatpants are a major no!"

Kendra, bored of the argument, gives in. "Fine, Massie. But I want you all in bed and asleep by ten-thirty. If you girls are still up and around at ten-thirty, I will cease your shopping privileges for a week."

Massie gasps. "Mom!"

Kendra firmly places her hands on her hips. "Am I clear?"

Massie nods. As she turns around and sulks out of the kitchen, she finally understands where she got her commanding ways from.

When Massie pushes open the door to her amazing bedroom, she puts on a smile to show her friends that she got a clear from her mom. The Pretty Committee squeals. Alicia plops onto a beanbag and ushers for everyone to join her. A burst of jealousy flows through Massie's veins. She's the alpha, so why is everyone suddenly following Alicia? Massie shakes it off and falls onto a beanbag.

"Okay, I have new gossip on the new girl." Alicia looks around to create suspense, and Massie makes a 'hurry up' motion with her hand.

Alicia sighs. "She's moving into the Mason Estate."

Massie, Dylan and Kristen gasp. The Mason Estate is the most expensive estate in _all _of Westchester. Alicia's family can't even afford it.

Dylan explodes. "Ugh! Is there anything wrong with this girl?"

Massie rolls her eyes. "Obviously there has to be something wrong with her. Alicia, do you have anything else on her?"

The Spanish girl nods. "She's lived here before."

Massie immediately perks up, the wheels in her head turning. "You mean she left?"

Alicia nods, her brown bun bouncing up and down. "Yeah. Rumor has it that she left because of some scandal, but that might not be true. Her family may have gotten a better job."

Kristen sits up quickly. "What's her family like? Like, who's in it?"

"She has one younger brother, an older sister, and a mom and dad." Alicia looks at Kristen with a confused expression on her face. "What?"

Kristen lays down while exhaling. "I thought it was-"

"You thought it was Claire!" Massie accuses. "What makes you think that major _loser _turned into some Elite-material girl?"

Kristen raises an eyebrow. "It's a little coincidental that this chick is coming back in the middle of the school year. Also, this girl probably left on a scandal. Didn't _Claire _leave on a scandal?"

Massie glares at Kristen. "Yeah, the difference if Claire's 'scandal' was _fake_. She's crossed all of us for her now ex-boyfriend. She had it coming. This girl's scandal is obviously real."

"You don't even know she had a scandal!" Kristen bursts.

"What's your point?" Massie asks, lowly and dangerously.

Kristen takes a deep breath. "Nothing, I'm sorry Mass. I don't know what that was."

Massie shakes her head. "It's fine, Kris. We're best friends, and sometimes best friends fight. We're cool."

"Let's go to bed," Dylan suggests, yawning. "I'm tired, and I don't know about you guys, but I would prefer _not _waking up with dark circles under my eyes."

Massie laughs. "Sounds like a plan. Night girls. Tomorrow, we deal with the new girl."

**""**

Massie is the first one to wake up out of all the girls. "Wake up!" she yells, bashing the girls' heads with her plush pillow.

Alicia flies into a sitting position, a pout taking over her features. "What?" she whines.

"It's the first day back!" Massie says, fully awake. She hits Dylan's mane of red hair with the pillow until the redhead wakes up. Kristen doesn't need any urging to be woken up.

"Let's get dressed!" Massie stands up. "Your outfits are unpacked and laying on my bed." Instead of laying in Massie's queen-sized bed, the girls chose sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor.

Massie hurries into her closet to her Massiequin, which has her outfit on it. Massie quickly changes into her outfit and does her makeup at the vanity she has in her closet.

"Girls, ratings!" Massie cheers, sauntering out of her closet.

Kristen takes a step forward. "Me first!"

Massie holds her iPhone 5S at her lips like a microphone. "Kristen Gregory is dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a slouchy purple sweater, and nude pumps. Around Kristen's neck is a gold choker. For makeup, Kristen has gone with her usual attire: brown eyeliner on her waterline and brown mascara. All natural, I like it! Her dirty blonde hair is loose and wavy. 9.4, points off for hair. Nothing new?"

Kristen shrugs and laughs. "I'll do something new tomorrow."

Massie grins. "Looking forward to it. Dylan, you're up!"

Dylan steps forward and twirls in a circle.

"Dylan Marvil is wearing black leggings, a loose light green T-shirt, and a black blazer. For shoes, Dylan has chose black wedges. Around Dylan's neck is a black scarf. For makeup, Dylan is wearing black eyeliner and black mascara. A little blush has been added to her cheekbones. Her hair has been put up in an adorably messy sock bun. I rate it 9.5, not much color."

Dylan smiles. "I'll take it!"

The beta of the Pretty Committee takes a step forward and smiles. "Let's hear it!"

"Alicia Rivera is sporting a pair of black skinny jeans, a pale pink long sleeved shirt, and pink flats to match. Alicia has chosen no jewelry, and for makeup, Alicia is wearing pink lipstick, and mascara only. Her dark brown hair has been straightened to perfection in rests down her back. 9.7, kind of basic for you Leesh."

Massie thinks she sees a flash of anger in Alicia's chocolate brown eyes, but it's gone before Massie can identify it.

Massie tosses her iPhone to Dylan. "Rate me, doll."

"Massie Block is rocking dark wash skinny jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and a white blazer. For shoes, Massie is wearing tan ankle boots. Around Massie's neck is a white choker. For makeup, Massie has gone with her usual natural look with daring red lipstick. Her chestnut hair is in natural waves and her bangs are expertly clipped back. 9.8!"

"What would make me a 9.9?" Massie asks, always the perfectionist.

"A layer of gloss," Alicia quickly says.

Massie grins. "Perfect." She swipes on her Glossip Girl, in the flavor of Green Apple. "Let's go girls."

Before Massie closes her door behind her, her iPhone buzzes with a text.

"Stop," Massie orders. "I just got a text."

"From Derrick?" Kristen winks and the girls laugh.

Massie grins and shakes her head. "No, that boy has been MIA since last week. It's from Skye."

"Probably asking us to sit with her at lunch," Alicia says, smirking.

**Skye: **Massie, there's a new girl here...definitely Elite material. I like her. You might want to hurry...Everyone is already talking. Where's Massie Block at a time like this?"

Massie's eyes widen. "Girls, we need to hurry to school. Skye is talking to the new girl, and she _likes _her."

Alicia gasps. "If Skye likes her, the entire school likes her. If the entire school likes her..."

"There goes our popularity!" Dylan finishes.

Massie leads her girls through the grand Block estate. "Do not talk like that. We have something this new chick doesn't: devious plans."

**""**

"Alright girls, we're walking to the chorus of Super Bass, Nicki Minaj," Massie says, when their plush Range Rover comes to a stop in front of BOCD High.

Massie is the first one to exit the Range Rover. Alicia follows and stands on Massie's right. Dylan stands to Massie's left and Kristen to Dylan's left. The girls begin walking in sync, their right feet taking the first step. They hold their model-stares as the approach the fountain, where Skye Hamilton, senior alpha, is sitting with the DSL Daters.

"Skye, you said there was a new girl?" Massie raises an eyebrow. "I don't see her."

"That's because she went inside, duh," Skye says, standing up. Massie takes in her outfit, and inside jealousy courses through her veins.

Skye Hamilton is in dark wash skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a thick white cardigan. Around her neck is a long pink scarf, and for shoes Skye is wearing brown knee-length boots. Her blonde hair is long and in natural curls. Her blue eyes appear to be even brighter with her eye makeup.

"Have you talked to her?" Massie asks, attempting to appear unfazed by Skye's know-it-all attitude.

Skye smirks. "Of course. Let me tell you, she's cool. She's also in."

Massie's stomach drops, and her heart rate picks up. Skye Hamilton just declared Massie's enemy _in_.

The bell rings, and Massie rolls her shoulders. "Nice talking with you Skye, but I have to get to class. See you later."

The Pretty Committee, not waiting for Skye's dismissal, walks coolly to the front door. People part for them, and Massie smirks. The new girl may have their attention for a couple minutes, but when Massie shows up, it returns to normal.

The Pretty Committee walks down the hallway to their lockers. As they are walking, a blonde comes up to them, a smile on her face.

"Hey! I need your help!" she chirps, happily.

Massie refrains from groaning. Even the new girl is dressed better then her! And she looks comfortable! The girl is wearing dark wash skinny jeans that accentuate her long legs. For shoes, she is wearing white Converse with the flap folded down, showing gold studs. She is wearing a gray oversized slouchy sweater with pink and green flowers on the front. Her long blonde hair is pulled into a fishtail braid over her right side. Her pale blue eyes look great with her brown mascara and her plump pink lips are glossy and smooth.

She is an easy 10.9.

"Girl, you need to bring your attitude down a couple notches. This is high school, not preschool." Massie smirks and shares a high five with the PC.

"And you need to bring your ego down a couple notches," the girl fires back. "You're a junior, not a queen."

"Oh, did Massie Block just get brought down by a new girl?" Skye laughs as she walks up next to Claire. "Jeez Mass, get it together. Are you slipping?"

"Massie, is it?" The new girl smirks, and Massie refrains from shrinking back. This girl has a scary, devious smirk. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Let me introduce myself. I'm Claire Van Bauer. You might know me as Claire Lyons?"

Skye and Claire laugh, and Massie's mouth falls open.

Her biggest enemy is Loser Lyons?

Claire glares at Massie. "That's right Massie. I'm back. And you're not off the hook. I know that _you're _the reason why I was sent packing in freshmen year. I know that _you're _behind my parents' divorce. I know _you're _behind my breakup with Derrick. I also know that he's your man now. Well I'm here to take back what's mine. You better sharpen your claws Massie. Because I'm back, and I'm ready to fight."

* * *

**an] **this was so much fun to write (: btw, chapters won't be this long. I kind of got ahead of myself (:  
no, Claire is not perfect. she has a lot of flaws that are going to come out soon. btw, yes her family is incorrect. her parents got divorced and her dad is remarried. all will be explained in the next chapter (:  
leave a **review**! they're greatly appreciated!  
**qotc- **what's your favorite song?**  
aotc- **mine would have to show me what you got by grl

**xoxo,  
peyton**


End file.
